


Meant to be

by XBylerandReddieX



Series: Broken Hearted [1]
Category: IT(2017) - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bevleven, Bill and Will, F/F, It(2017), LGBT Pride, M/M, Meddie, Mike and Eddie, Reddie, byler, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBylerandReddieX/pseuds/XBylerandReddieX
Summary: (Modern day) Mike and Richie are brothers, Richie has gotten all he wanted his whole life, he is wildly popular while his brother Mike is struggling.  Mike is dating Eddie and Richie is dating Will, but it wont stay that way for long. Richie has been dealing with powerful feelings for Eddie ever since his brother started dating him. Mike and Eddie are in love, but once mike meets will in AV club that is quick to change. So don't get pissed at me for putting Eddie and Mike together, it wont stay that way. I'm a hardcore byler and reddie shipper so. I'm also sorry for how long it takes for the ships to get together.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts ;)

Mike sat and stared at his brother, the one everyone wanted to be. Richie had always been the one everyone liked, the “cool” one, sure Mike was “perfect” to his family, but far from that to himself or anyone at school. Mike had only ever been the straight A, queer boy in the family and the school. As for his brother, he always had some snarky comeback ready to launch at anyone and everyone, although everyone in our family thought of him as a dissapointment, nobody else ever did. When Richie came out as gay last year, it was a let down to every single girl in Hawkins High, but despite the clear disappointment, he still managed to remain the most popular of all of the high schoolers. When Mike came out, the story was far from what Richie had been treated to. Mike was plunged into sorrow and depression. Now the Wheeler Twins both had boyfriends (it was much harder for mike to find somebody, but he still managed) Richie had gotten somebody first, Will Byers was the one. The Artist, The strong one, Zombie boy, the adored nerd, sweet, kind but most importantly in love with Richie. Mike had found one too though, Eddie, Eddie was Mikes friend first, and then it led to more, much more.  
“Hey Edds?” Mike asked in spite, he knew Eddie hated when he called him that  
“Don’t call me that, you know I hate it.”  
“yes, I do. But you look so cute when your annoyed!”  
“Ugh, but what do you want?”  
Mike grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom  
“I want you to come with me, to go see that new movie Love, Simon. Apparently it’s a must-see for gays.”  
“Mike” he said “why? It's so cliche”  
“Why is it edds?” he pushed “I want to take the boy I love to a gay movie, how is that cliche?”  
“You’re lucky your cute.” he said getting on his tiptoes to kiss mike  
“So Tomorrow night then?”  
“Fine, but you’re driving us.”  
“I can do that, bye Eddie” he said walking away

While the two boys sat alone in the cafeteria, the other twin sat with his boyfriend in the center of the cafeteria, drowning in the swarm of kids pushing to sit with Richie.  
“Rich, can we go somewhere else?” Will asked  
“In a second…” Richie replied not even bothering to turn and look at will  
“Come on Rich, please. It’s really crowded here and I want to talk to you.”  
“Later Will.”  
“Richie, you know sometimes I wish you were more like mike.”will complained, this got Richie’s attention  
“Fine, let's go then.” Richie said upset, if there was one thing he hated more than tests, it was Mike. He grabbed will’s had hastily and dragged him over to an empty table.  
“What did ya want to talk to me about Will?” he questioned  
“Um I was wondering if you wanted to go see that new movie tomorrow?”  
“Will, you know how I hate gay movies, it’s like they're just rubbing it in that some people are actually gay and happy.”  
“You’re not happy with me?”  
“No, no Will, that's not what I meant.”  
“No, it’s fine, I know it is. I’m just this big burden dragging you down.”  
“Will, wait!” But his cry was drowned out by the noise of the crowd, he disappeared into the wall of people before Richie could catch up.

Now Richie did lie, he truly wasn't happy with Will, he truly tried. But everytime he saw his brother with Eddie, his feelings for will faded away. The truth is that he had been in love with Eddie since his idiot brother brought him home for the first time. But he knew that they were truly in love and no matter how much he hated Mike he just couldn't do that to him. He used to love will, but now his feelings for Eddie overpowered the ones he had for Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie watched from his bedroom window, Mike and Eddie were sitting on the lawn of their sun-lit front yard. Mike was so classic, a red and white checkered blanket spread over the green grass, holding Eddie’s hand, leaning in closer and… shit. He would never have a chance if this was what Eddie liked, Mike brushed his hair until it was straight every morning, he wore sweaters over his collared shirts and always held Eddie’s hand. Richie on the other hand wore plain white tanks with graphic collared shirts unbuttoned over them, he never got rid of his glasses because once Eddie said he looked cute in them. Eddie was never aware that little joke meant so much to Richie, but it did. And on top of Richie’s uncomplete style there was his… jokes, why? Why did he have to be so obnoxious, Eddie would never date him.

Mike walked toward the AV club, first day in the club, it was going to be a nightmare, everyone there had already been there since the beginning of the school year. He pushed the door open, unsure of what he was expecting, he saw nothing but friendly faces.  
“Hey man!” a curly haired boy called to him.  
“Hi?”  
“Oh, Im Dustin my the way!” he said with cheer  
“Oh, im Mike… Richie’s twin.”  
“Yeah! That's where I remember you from, or...your face.” he said awkwardly  
“Uh, yeah. I’m kind of the shy one.”  
“Yeah, if your in here, we could probably figured that much out by ourselves.” a small black haired boy commented with a scowl  
“And you are?” he asked  
“Lucas, but pretty much everyone calls me Midnight, so you can pick.” he said frowning  
“Ok then…”  
“I'm sorry for him, Im Jane, but everyone just calls me El… long story.” she said smiling.  
“Oh, nice to meet you then.” She was beautiful, her beautiful brown short hair highlighting her eyes  
“Yeah, Lucas is the salty one I guess.”  
“I can see that.”  
“And I’m Max” she had unruly red hair and tons of freckles, uncommon for people in hawkins.  
“Wait you’re that girl who cut in front of me with her skateboard.. Bitch”  
“Gee sorry, El maybe you were wrong about Lucas being the salty one.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I was kind of just in a hurry that day, and well you made me late..”  
“By cutting in front of you with my skateboard?”  
“It’s a really long story that I’m sure none of you want to hear so.”  
“Yea, your right, I would prefer not to hear that one.” Lucas said  
A small boy was sitting in the corner, he kept stealing glances at Miek, like he knew him but couldn't figure out from where.  
“I’m Mike” he said walking up to him  
“I’m Will…” he said with a shy smile  
“Wait, you’re Will?” I asked  
“Yea, I’m Richie’s boyfriend”  
“He always talks about you, I can’t believe we’ve never met before.”  
“He talks about me?”  
“Yea, he does.. Why”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“You sure, you can talk to me if you want. I’m basically Richie but less snarky.”  
He smiled and then any thought of Eddie was pushed out of his mind.  
“I’ll see Mike Wheeler.”  
He loved how he used Mike’s full name, the rest of AV Mike stole glances at Will, that were vere rarely returned. When AV club was let out, as Mike walked out of the door Eddie grabbed his hand and pulled him away from will as he watched with a sad look on his face.  
“Hey handsome” Eddie said smiling  
“Edds, whats up?”  
“Why? I can't call you handsome?”  
“It’s not that you can't, It's that you usually don't.”  
“Ugh, fine… do you want to take a trip to Derry to come and visit my aunt and uncle with me?... Please say yes!”  
“How could I ever say no to you?” Mike said closing the small space between them and kissing him, even though, he loved Eddie so much, why could he not get Will out of his head?


	3. Chapter 3

Mike rubbed his face, Eddie was lying in the bed beside him, Mike smiled at Eddie’s sleeping form. Mike loved the cloths Eddie slept in, they made him look so cute, an old, faded I Love Derry shirt and grey flannel pants. Mike walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, evidently waking eddie.  
“Mike?” Eddie said sleepily  
“One sec Edds…” Mike said hastily wiping the water away from his face  
“I slept over?” he asked  
“Ya, why?”  
“My Mum’s gonna kill me! I didn't bring my pills with me.”  
“Eddie, they’re placebos, they’re bullshit.”  
“Gazebos?” he asked  
“Um.. yea sure Edds.”  
“Bullshit?”  
“That ya got right.”  
“But… by… What?”  
“Eddie, go back to sleep.”  
“School?”  
“Weekend.”  
“Oh. ok then Miko.”  
“Mike.”  
“Fine.”  
Mike walked downstairs slowly, hoping not to wake Richie, the last thing Mike wanted to to deal with now was him. 

“Mike?” It was Richie  
“What Rich?”  
“Did Eddie sleep over?”  
“Why do you care?”  
“I dunno.”  
“Just go away Rich.”  
“That's what I told your mother last night when she came knocking on my door.”  
“You mean our mother?”  
“What? Oh.. shit.”  
“Yeah, go away.”  
“But is he here now?”  
“Yeah, now stop Rich.”  
“Fine.” Richie walked upstairs passing Mike’s bedroom as he walked to his own, Eddie was lying asleep on Mike’s bed, he was facing the door, Richie saw a faint smile creep onto his face, making his heart flutter. He crossed the last few steps to his bedroom and shut the door, he stepped back and fell onto his bed. Tears started to leak from his eyes, the only boy he would ever love was next door to him, in the room next to him, in his brother’s bed, the only boy he would ever love, he just couldn't have.

Mike was still downstairs, Eddie was still asleep, Richie was still sobbing, but not for much longer, Richie had had it, he didn't care how happy Mike was with Eddie or how in love they were, Richie wanted Eddie. He ran down the stairs and stopped just short of Mike.  
“I’m in love with Eddie”  
Mike was speechless, Richie loved Eddie? But he loved Eddie.  
“No.” was all Mike could say  
“What do you mean no?” Mike caught Richie off guard and for the first time and punched him hard, harder than he had punched anyone before.  
“Ah Fuck mike!” he said getting up off the ground  
“Guys? What's going on?” Eddie asked from the landing.  
“Richie… Richie…” Mike just couldn't, he threw another powerful punch at Richie’s face  
“Mike! Stop! Whats going on here?”  
“Eddie, I love you.”Richie said on his knees, face bleeding  
“You… you what?” Eddie asked in confusion  
“I love you.” Richie said again  
Mike was on the floor, crying.  
“You get everything Richie! The friends, the good looks, EVERYTHING and for once, I had something that I really cared about, someone that I really cared about, loved! And now you take that away too! I hate you Richie!” Mike curled up into a ball on the floor crying, he couldn't stop  
“Mike!” Eddie rushed to him, picking him up and holding him in his arms.  
“Mike, It’s all going to be ok.”  
“No! You’re going to chose him! You’re going to leave me” he cried, he heaved  
“Mike.”  
“See, you can't tell me you love me now. You never have.”  
“Mike.”  
“See you just can't.”  
“Eddie, I love you and I always have” Richie complained  
“Fuck off Richie, Mike’s right. You always get everything. But you’ll have to try harder to get me.” Eddie pulled Mike’s arm over his shoulder and walked him up to his room. Eddie looked back at Richie one last time, not bothering to hide the look of pure disappointment and anger on his face, before he slammed the door.  
Eddie leaned Mike back onto his bed and sat down next to him, he picked up Mike’s hand and traced the lines he found there. The rain poured down on the roof, he could tell it was cold out there but still he wanted nothing more than to be out there, away from them. The twins were the last thing he wanted to be dealing with right now. But despite what he wanted Mike needed him right now.  
“Mike, you know I did love you.”  
“Did, past tense.”  
“I mean… I do.”  
“If you did love me, how come you never showed up to that movie?”  
“I… I Um, I was busy.”  
“Now are you going to ask Richie to go to Derry with you and not me?”  
“I, I don't know.”  
“Exactly. I’m sure Richie needs some bandages, go help him.”  
“Mike, It’s not like that”  
“Just leave Edds.”  
And just as he asked Eddie left, to go see Richie, but not for the reason Mike expected.  
“Richie! You can’t, you can't just do that.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s not fair for me or Mike.”  
“Not for Mike? Try Not fair for me.”  
“How! How is this not fair for you? You get everything, and now you get me, how is this unfair for you at all?”  
“I get you?”  
“Yes. I like you Richie. I like you alot, but I can't do this to Mike, I just can't!”  
“When? When will I get you?”  
“When you change. Right now I need to figure out weather to mend my relationship with mike, break it off or even what the hell I’m going to say!”  
“Oh.”  
“Bye Richie.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mike walked the halls alone that monday, his hand left cold, he was still trying to figure out exactly what had happened that morning, if he and Eddie were ok, weather to kill his brother slowly or just put him out of his misery. He was so angry, at Richie but also at Eddie, Eddie just left when Mike asked and went down to Richie. Mike always knew Eddie liked his Brother, he just tried to ignore that, because he had chosen Mike right? Mike knew that Richie wasn't the type of stable guy Eddie was looking for, but then again Mike thought he was.  
“Mike?” It was Eddie  
“What?”  
“I’m so sorry.” Eddie ran towards him and locked him in a tight embrace, one that was not returned.  
“Shouldn't you be with my brother now?”  
“No?”  
“What do you wand Eddie?”   
“Not Edds?”  
“What do you want?”  
“Mike.” Mike kept walking, fast.  
“What! I’ve had it Eddie! Just go to Richie. Leave!”  
“Is that really what you want.”  
“It’s not what I want but it's going to happen eventually so why not now? Otherwise look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me, tell me that you want to be with me.” Mike said spinning around  
“Mike…”  
“See, you can't. Just go, it hurts too much to see your face.” he said walking away and unlike the last few times, Eddie didn't follow.

It’s not true, Eddie did love mike, he still does. He just doesn't want to hurt him even more, If Eddie goes to Richie in the end. It’s better just to break it off now, end the suffering. Eddie just wanted things to go back to normal, if only Richie could have just kept his mouth shut. Eddie needed to tell Richie what he had done, how wrong of him it was to say that.  
“Richie, why? Why did you have to do that, I’m really worried about mike, he’s not ok.”  
“I just told you the truth.” Richie wasn't the same either, he wasn't making any snarky jokes or comebacks, he never smiled, the twins were wrecked, and It was all by the boy they both loved, Eddie.  
“Maybe it wasn't the right time for the truth, Rich.”  
“I couldn't wait any longer Eddie, I love you and I can’t hold it in any longer.”  
“What about Will, you’re just going to ditch him? You know how broken he is.”  
“Yes, and I also know he doesn't love me anymore.”  
“He doesn't?”  
“No. he’s in love with my brother.”  
“I can’t blame him.” Eddie said turning his back, he was done talking to Richie  
“Eddie, wait.”  
“No, Richie. I’ve waited long enough, I’m going to fix things with mike.”  
And just as Eddie said that, Richie grabbed his shoulder, pulling him around and kissed him.  
His lips were so soft, Eddie never wanted him to let go. He tried to push every thought of Mike out of his head, and just focus on richie now, and it worked.  
“Richie, I…”  
“Eddie, I love you.”  
“I love you too, Rich.”  
“I love you so much.”  
“Fuck! What am I going to tell Mike.”  
“Let me tell him.”  
“Ok, let him down slowly.”  
“I will.” Even though Eddie knew that, that was far from what was going to happen, he just couldn't bare to look into Mike’s sad eyes and break his heart one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie stared at Mike’s empty seat in science that morning, he was not ok, just like Eddie had thought. Mike had been gone from school for a couple days now and Richie came to school on Monday all bloodied up, Eddie had the feeling Mike was worse. He felt terrible for what he did to Mike, after all Eddie did still love him, but he did love Richie more. Richie ran up to eddie after class and kissed him in the hall, in front of everyone.  
“Hey Eddie, ya wanna come over after school, to do study?”  
“Richie, you know I don’t think that's the best idea…”  
“Why not?”  
“Mike.”  
“Oh. how about your place then?”  
“My mother won't let me have anyone over for awhile.”  
“She doesn't have to know.”  
“Rich, no.”  
“Come on please Edds?”  
“Don't call me that, or you’ll find yourself boyfriendless very fast.”  
“Fine, Edds… I mean Eddie, sorry.”  
“Mike always called me that.”  
“Do you seriously miss that son of a bitch?”  
“Yes. I seriously miss Mike.”  
“Well, you traded him out for something better” Richie jokes  
“That's what I feel so bad about…”

Eddie was right, Mike was in pretty bad shape, his face was all torn up, broozed and his left arm was in a blue cast. Richie had not let him down slowly, they fought and it ended better for Richie than it did for Mike, him being the weaker one. But the pain on the outside of Mike was nothing compare to the pain that laid within. It was just after school when Mike hear the front door open, It was Richie… and Eddie. Mike could hear the laughter coming from downstairs, how much of a dick was Richie? He took Mike’s boyfriend and now he brings him back to their house, while Mike is home?  
“You wanna go upstairs Eddie?”  
“Sure.”  
Mike could hear them climbing the stairs up to Richie’s room, he could hear them pass by his door, he could hear that Eddie stopped  
“Come on Edds.”  
“Coming”  
He could hear him continue onward and he could hear Richie’s door slam shut. Mike cried. He knew what they were doing in that room, because Richie had done the same thing to countless other boys and girls, use them and once and after he grew bored leave them and find another, that was what he did to will after all. Mike treated Eddie well, Eddie loved Mike, at least he thought he did.  
“Hey Mike? You ok?” It was nancy, her curly hair pulled back into a messy bun  
“Nope.” she came and sat down on the bed next to me.  
“Whats up Mike?”  
“It’s Eddie…”  
“Oh.”  
“Nance, I loved him, and he cose Richie over me..” Nancy hugged him tighter  
“Mike, there’s always going to be that one who got away, don't let it be Eddie.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Eddie, ya hungry?”  
“Sure.”  
“I’m going to pop down to the pizza place down the road, wanna come?”  
“No, I think I’ll stay here and study, you know the thing you invited me here to do.”  
“Ok, just don’t go see Mike ok?”  
“Why?”  
“Because.”  
“Bye Rich”  
“Bye Edds”  
As soon as Eddie heard the door close, he stood up and found himself walking to Mike’s room, it was as though he was not controlling himself.  
“Mike?”  
“Eddie?”  
“Mike I’m so sorry for everything.” Eddie said on the verge of crying  
“Hey, hey, It's ok Eddie”  
“No, it's not. I fucked up, I fucked up so bad and I’m so sorry.”  
“Eddie, you need to know that no matter what you do I will always love you.”  
“Mike…”  
“I know you’ll never love me back again because of richie, but I just wanted you to know.”  
“Mike, you’re right I love Richie so much…”  
“Yeah, I know”  
“I wasn't finished! But I also love you.”  
“Well Eddie, you can't always get whatever you want in this world, you have to choose, me or Richie.”  
And then Eddie did the last thing in the world Mike ever expected him to to, he leaned over and kissed him, hard, like it was going to be the last time. And then Mike realized it was, he had chosen Richie and this was his goodbye. Mike wasn't going to let this end fast, this was the last time he would ever feel Eddie’s lips against his own ever again. He heald Eddie tight in his arms, he wasn't going to let him go, not yet, not ever. Eddie’s hair was so soft and his skin was warm, Mike loved this boy so much, and then as quickly as it started, it was over. Eddie walked out the door of Mike’s bedroom, but not before giving Mike one last glance. And then he was gone.”


	7. Chapter 7

Will walked the empty halls, depression over run every other one of his other emotions, Richie had found someone else and didn't even bother to break up with him. Will was watching his feet as he trembled onward, not seeing what was in front of him, he walked straight into someone, Will was obviously the smaller one of them because he found himself on the floor, books scattered everywhere.  
“Www...watch it kid”  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” but once Bill saw whom he had ran into, he instantly became softer  
“No, I’m sss...sorry, I’m sss...so rude.”  
“No, it’s… It’s fine, really.”  
“I’m Bill Denbrough.” he said holding out his hand  
“Will Byers. Nice to meet you Bill.” Will took the taller boy’s hand and shook it  
“I’m new here, I just ccc...came in today from Ddd..derry.”  
“Oh, I’ve kind of been here my whole life.” Will said realising he still hasn't dropped Bill’s hand  
“O..oh” Bill said also realising that they were still holding hands and quickly dropped Will’s  
“If you want, I can..uhh.. show you around some time…”  
“Sure, Well I gotta gg...go”  
“See you around ddd...denbrough”  
Bill was by far the cutest guy will had ever seen, his straight brown hair fell over his one eye, he had this warm smile that made you feel safe and his stutter just made him irresistible to Will.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike got out of bed, slowly, still feeling terrible, the last thing he wanted now was to go to school. He pulled on his cloths, washed his face, grabbed a slice of toast, got in his car and drove. His parents hadn't been home in almost a month, they never liked their sons and once they could care for themselves, they just left them. They still occasionally came back to deliver or pick up certain things, but never staying more than a night at a time. I guess they just couldn't handle three, Mike and Richie were never truly intended, they only wanted Nancy. But once they saw that they had Two boys now on their Hands, they just couldn't take it, they kept them until they could handle themselves. Other members of their family looked after them from time to time, but now was not one of those times, they had been alone now for just under a month.  
Mike walked the crowded halls, looking for someone he could talk to, he found nobody. Mike had not been well since Eddie left him, he felt like his life had no point, like it wasn't worth living. Mike truly Loved Eddie and now he missed him so much it hurt. Mike needed someone to talk to will? He thought but quickly shot that thought down, he would be to distracted, no Mike needed to find someone that he didn't know… someone like Bill.  
“Hey! Hey! Wait up dude”  
“Oo..oh sorry…”  
“I just wanted to introduce myself since you’re new here.”  
“Wait yy..yo..you’re Richie rr..right?” Mike was disappointed by this, but he needed someone new, so he pushed the anger deeper down.  
“No, I’m Mike, Richie’s my brother.”  
“Oo..Oh, Iii...I’m sorry, I’m… I’m Bill.”  
“Nice to meet you, um do ya maybe wanna hang out after school, I have no friends.”  
“Uh Sss..sure, I kinda don’t either.”  
“Ok, see you then?”  
“Yyy..ya”  
Bill walked away and just as mike had been before Bill came, he was once more. Mike never thought anyone valued him, anyone other than Eddie, and now not even him was here… him. Mike would never stop loving Eddie, but it was clearly not the same for Eddie. Mike walked along once more, hoping, praying that he would not see Eddie that day. But as luck would have it, Eddie turned the corner just ahead of Mike, now heading straight for him.  
“Mike? You’re back?”  
“Yep, I had to come back eventually right? Why not today?”  
“Oh…”  
“Ya, listen Edds, I have to go…”  
“Edds?” Eddie said sounding hopeful and curious at the same time.  
“Oh, sorry.. Eddie.”  
“No, it’s fine, it's just that you only called me that when we were together…’  
“Well, we aren't so, look Eddie I don't know what you want here, I’d rather you just leave, it's too painful to see your face.”  
“Mike… I’m sorry, I.. I just love Richie so much.”  
“Yes, I know that you don't have to keep rubbing it in, ad you may think he’s so perfect now and that you’re in love. But just go speak to Will Byers, that will be fast to change after that.”  
“Mike, why are you telling me this?”  
“I’m looking out for you, believe it or not, I’m still in love with you Eddie.”  
“Mike, you need to let go of me. It’s over.” and that was when mike broke, broke do bad so nobody but Will Byers could put him back together.


	9. Chapter 9

Will couldn't stand it when Bill walked past him in the halls and waved, Will wanted Bill so bad, it hurt. Will needed someone to be there for him and currently none of his friends could do that for him, he needed Bill. Will never was the brave one, he still isn't but this was something else, Will needed to do this.  
“Bill!”  
“Hhh...hey Will, whats up?”  
“I was just wondering if you wanna go get some food sometime?”  
“Like on a ddd...date?”  
“I guess… you know what… nevermind, forget I said anything..” Will said shoving his hands in his pockets  
“Www...Will, wait. I’d love to go out with yyy...you.” Bill said taking one of Will’s hands out of his pockets and holding it, Bill led them to an empty table in the cafeteria and sat down.  
“Yyy...you know III..I was going to ask yy...you, I just thought you www...were with Richie.”  
“Were, past tense.”  
“Oh.”  
“He found someone else and he still hasn't broken up with me, it's just like I don’t even matter enough to break up with.” Bill could tell Will was broken, and he put it upon himself to fix it.  
“Will… II..I promise, that won't ever happen again.”  
“Thanks, Bill, that means a lot.”  
“It’s nn..nothing.”  
“Do you wanna go after school then?”  
“I hhh..have to hang out with Mmm...Mike after school.”  
“Have?”  
“He aaa...asked so.”  
“Oh, can't I come?”  
“I don't sss...see why you ccc..can't…”  
Will couldn't stop staring at Bill, he still couldn't believe he had said yes, he still couldn't believe he was not straight. On the other hand, all Eddie could think about was how badly he had hurt Mike by choosing his twin, after all Eddie barely even knew Richie and Eddie had loved Mike, he had loved Mike so much. Why did he ever let Mike go, now there is no chance they would ever get back to the way it was, no there was no chance they would ever get back together. He broke Mike, shattered him into a thousand pieces and Eddie didn't know if either of them would ever be able to put him back together, at least back to the way he was.  
“Hey, Rich?”  
“Whats up Eddie?”  
“Why did I choose you? I mean I barely know you.”  
“I don't know Edds, that's a question you need to ask yourself.”  
“Wow look at someone acting all mature…”  
“Well, that's what you want right? I only make all those jokes as a shield or something, I don't know… but I guess I can put that guard down with you.” Richie said, It was hard for him to open up, and Eddie knew this, he placed his arm on the side of Richie’s arm and held it there.  
“Richie, I get it, and I appreciate it.” Eddie said as he kissed Richie’s forehead  
“Eddie, I love you.”  
“I love you too Rich.”


	10. Chapter 10

Will sat in French, thinking, not about what he was being taught but why he couldn't get Mike Wheeler out of his head, he did have a boyfriend now after all. Mike everything Will ever wanted to see in Richie and more, if only he new Mike existed when he started dating Richie, otherwise that choice would have never been made, his heart would have never been broken and he might have even been happy. Will never liked himself and once he realized what he was, he hated himself even more. Will’s phone buzzed in his backpack  
Bill: We still on for later? Mike’s cool with it.  
Will: He is?  
Bill: Yea, u coming?  
Will: sure  
Bill: Nice, meet by the bike rack after school  
Will: K, c u then  
Bill: Bye  
Will: bye  
Will typed as fast as he could, but still wasn't quite fast enough.  
“Will? Care to join the class now?” asked Ms. Frank  
“Yes, sorry Ms. Frank”  
“Give me your phone Will.” Will’s face flushed as he walked up to her desk and dropped his phone on the hardwood desk “Thank you, now would you care to join the class Mr. Byers?”  
“Yes Ms. Frank.”  
Will sat down and focused his eyes on the board, but he still couldn't keep his thoughts away from Mike. Was Mike over Eddie? Would Mike ever like him? What was Mike thinking right now? Did Mike like him? What does Mike think of him?” he couldn't help himself, he just couldn't keep these thoughts away. Mike was never going to choose Will, but Bill did.  
“Hey Will.”  
“Hi”  
“I got detention.”  
“Fff...or what?”  
“Texting.”  
“Oo...oh, who?”  
“You! you're such and idiot.”  
“Ss...shit” he said under his breath, this made Will chuckle  
“Hey guys!” it was Mike.  
“Mike! Hi!” Commented Bill “Ttt..this is my bbb...boyfriend Will.”  
“Ya, I think we’ve met.” Said Mike walking toward us  
“Yea, in AV club, right?” Will said  
“Oh ya, that's right.”  
“Anyway, what ddd...did you want to do Mmm..Mike?” questioned Bill  
“I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the quarry”  
‘I haven't been there before.” said Bill confused “you have one here too?”  
“Ya, I went when I was really little, but I haven't been there since that kid drowned.” Will said  
“Oh, yeah… wasn't that like forever ago tho?” Mike asked  
“Exactly my point.”  
“Aaa..anyway, I’d love to go.” Bill said  
“Great, I can drive us.”  
Will stared at mike, wondering why he didn't choose him. The way his hair curled at the ends drove will crazy, why didn't he ask Mike out instead of Bill? Why did he ask out Bill?  
“You alright Www...will?” asked Denbrough  
“Yeah, I’m fine…” said Will  
The quarry’s water was deep and the cliff was high, by the time they reached the water, it would be just as hard as concrete and break all the bones in their bodies, he was sure of it. But then Bill did the last thing Will ever expected, he jumped. And all that reminded him of why he asked out Bill, Bill was everything will wasn't and will liked that. On the other side of the story, was Richie and Eddie, figuring out this relationship of theirs.  
“Richie, this is all your fault!”  
“You know what else is my fault? Your sister!” Richie said laughing and holding his hand up for Eddie to slap, Eddie slowly pushed his hand back to the table “oh, sorry.”  
“Rich, I don't even have a sister.”  
“Shit.”   
“Rich, I’m serious though. Why did you have to say that you loved me?”  
“Because I wanted this to happen.”  
“Rich… how could you even know I would choose you?”  
“Because I’m so much better than Mike.” He said smiling  
“Seriously.”  
“I know.”  
“God you’re lucky you’re cute.”


	11. Chapter 11

The water was calm and cold, Bill just floated there, it was so peaceful down there.

“Bill!”

“Yyy..yea! I’m fff...fine!”

“I’m Coming Bill, Move!” Mike said as he heaved himself off the cliff

“Will, ya coming?” Bill shouted up and him

“Yeah, one sec” will said taking off his shirt and walking over to the edge, he jumped, soaring through the air, why did I do this? He thought over and over until the cold water hit if feet.

“bILL!” Bill rushed over to Will and held him in his arms, this made mike strangely gelous, did he really like one of them?

“It’s ok will, iii...I got you.” Bill said looking down at will lovingly, Bill gently kissed Will’s forehead “yyy..you’re ok, I ggg...got you.”

“Bbb...Bill?” Will said shivering

“Yes?”  
“Thanks.” Will said

“It’s nn..noth…” Bill started but Will splashed him with a cold stream of water “Oh, it’s on Willy boy” Bill said swimming back and preparing to splash will back, but another cold splash of water hit him from behind “Ok, not cool ggg...guys, teaming up on mmm...me now?”

Bill quickly swam away, retreating from the two attackers. By the end of their battle, Bill was drenched, well they all were. They walked back to the car in silence, it was getting late and colder now, Mike couldn't help noticing Bill holding Will’s hand as will leaned his head on Bill’s shoulder. Mike still couldn't figure out why he was bothered by this, I mean he didn't like Bill and he certainly didn't like Will, did he?

“Hey guys, Max texted me, she wants us to hang out for dinner.” Will said checking his phone “She said ‘meet at Benny’s at 6.’ It’s 5:40 now, we can make it there in say 10 minutes.”

“Sure, let's go.” said mike staring at his watch “damn, I probably should have taken this off.”

That got a laugh out of the small group.

“Yah, let's go.” said bill, opening the door of the back seat for will to get in.

“Look who finally showed up!” max said looking upset.

“Max, we’re 5 minutes early, chill out.” Mike said looking at her with mocked pitty

“You are?” she asked confused.

“Yep.” Mike said walking past her and sliding into the booth they were at, it was a tight squeeze since there were so many of them, luckily benny’s burger’s booths were large and could hold all of them. Bill sat next to will, he grabbed Will’s hand and kissed him, pulled back and whispered something in his ear, something only the two of them would know.

“That's new.” commented Richie

“What Rich? You upset that I started dating someone without breaking up with you first?” Will said angrily, this jab made Richie’s face flush

“What was that Rich?” Eddie asked concerned

“It’s nothing” Richie said still embarrassed

“Ya, nothing.” Will said coldly.

But all Richie did was hold Eddie tighter, out spite, not love, never love with him.

“Anyway…” Max said breaking the awkward silence “lucas just won the wrestling championship!” Max and Lucas had been dating forever now, they were truly happy with each other, they were meant to be.

“That's great!” Dustin said, his mouth full of fries, at this Stan couldn't help but smile, but he couldn't figure out why.

“Yea, thanks Dusty.”

“Dude, only my mom called me that.” dustin said to lucas

“Ya wanna hear what your mother calls me Lucas?” Richie said teasingly

“Dude, it's getting old.” Said Lucas annoyed

“Ya, Rich… it really it.” Said Mike coldly

“Gees, sorry. I didn't know that it meant that much.” said Richie annoyed

“It doesn't. Just stop.” lucas said plainly

“Chill out guys, be cool.” Max said standing up, lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to her seat after that all the arguing ceased and the friends had a nice meal together. After they finished they split the check 10 ways and walked out front. Richie leaned over and kissed eddie’s forehead and whispered something in his ear, something only meant for eddie in the way Mike used to do.

“Now that I think about it, is anyone here other than lucas and I not gay?” Max said, everyone looked at each other questioningly and after a minute El raised her hand

“I’m straight.” El said but Beverly grabbed El’s hand and pulled it back down, holding it there, they both smiled and blushed.

“OK then!” Max said fast. El walked home, talking with bev, she looked happy, they both did. Bill and Will were talking and smiling, Bill pulled will close, momentarily stopping them and kissed him. Bill said something to will maybe ‘I love you’ but whatever it was it made will smile and kiss him once more. Richie and Eddie were walking in silence, they were still figuring it all out, their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start. Dustin and Stan were talking and smiling (and blushing) they clearly liked each other and it wannest going to be long before they started going out. Max and Lucas Drove away in Lucas’s car, leaving Mike all alone at Benny’s, Mike sat down and started to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

**PART TWO**

_Partings and Meetings_


	13. Chapter 13

Eleven woke to the soft morning light peeking through the blinds. Not her blinds. Where was she? Beverly was laying next to her, Bev’s head was resting next to Eleven’s, everything was quiet.  
“Beverly?”  
“Ya El?”  
“Nothing.. I was just checking if you were awake yet…”  
“I am.”  
“Ok, did I stay over? I tend to forget everything when I wake up in the mornings.”  
“Ya, we walked over to my place after Benny’s and you fell asleep so, I called your mom and told her and she was fine with it, I said we were studying after dinner and it was going late and that you should just stay over.”  
“My mom was ok with it?”  
“Ya, she said that her and your dad were going to be out late anyway.”  
“Oh… Ok”  
“Hey, El, It’s fine.”  
“Thanks bevvie.”  
“It’s nothing.” Bev said leaning over and kissing Eleven “Want some breakfast?”  
“Sure, If you’re making.” Bev nodded and walked out the door, things had really moved fast for them, on the other had, all Eddie wanted was to take it slow with Richie, Richie clearly didn’t want the same. They have been having troubles for a while now, it might not work out in the end, and Eddie wouldn't have Mike again, Mike wouldn't take him back. Eddie loved Richie, but not for the same reasons Richie loved him. When will this end, when will they be happy together, ever? Eddie questions every reason why he had broken up with Mike to date Richie while he lay in bed. The roof of his room was caked in dusty white paint, he remembered that when he had first moved into this house that his room had been a horrific shade of orange, this made him laugh, he haven’t laughed in a while and to him, it felt good. He didn't know why he laughed, it wasn't even funny, but he laughed, for a long time, until once more his happiness faded away  
(texts Mike)

Eddie: Hey.  
Mike: Hi  
Eddie: I’m sorry  
Mike: you said.  
Eddie: I know  
Mike: What do you want Eddie?  
Eddie: A second chance  
Mike: No, Eddie you had your shot and you ruined it  
Eddie: (typing bubble…. Goes away.)  
Mike: Bye Eddie.  
Mike deleted your chat today at 11:05 pm click here to undo.

Eddie did not click here. He threw his phone across the room and screamed into his pillow, he started to cry, not because of just one thing, but because off all he had done to get to this point. If he had just stayed with Mike he would still be happy, but of course he couldn't tell Richie this, otherwise they would be over too, and then that was it Mike wouldn't take him back which makes Richie the last person in the school who would date him. He walked over to the other side of the room and picked up his phone, to call Richie.  
(over the phone)  
“Hey Edds, whats up?”  
“I miss mike so much.”  
“Dude, I’ve had enough about you missing by brother and all that shit, ENOUGH! You need to pull your head out of your ass and realize that Mike won’t take you back, you hurt him to damn bad, and the only person to blame for that is you, I am the only one you’ve got right now, and quite frankly, you might not have me for that much longer if this carries on. I’M ALL YOU’VE GOT EDDIE!” Richie screamed into the phone  
(Eddie hung up the call.)


	14. Chapter 14

It was 7:30 am when the knock came, Mike was awake, staring out the window as the rain fell. Richie was sleeping in and their Aunt who was currently staying with them was not back yet from her date last night. Mike walked down the stairs to the front door, pulling on a coat while he opened it. Standing in the door frame was the last person Mike expected to see that day, it was Eddie. Eddie’s face was covered in water, but not from the rainstorm. His eyes were red, from crying. Eddie collapsed onto Mike’s chest and without saying a word, Mike pulled him inside and locked the door.  
“Eddie?”  
“I’m… so… sorry.” Eddie said in between sobs  
“Richie’s still asleep upstairs, do you want me to get him for you?”  
“I came here for… you Mike.”  
“Eddie, I can’t let you back into my life, I care about you too much that everything you do makes me hurt.”  
“Mike… I still love you, more than Richie and I was wrong to choose him.”  
“Eddie, you can’t break up with him, he needs you.”  
“I need you.”  
“Eddie, I can’t.” Mike said, grabbing Eddie’s arm and pulling him up “let’s go.” he led Eddie up to Richie’s room and opened the door finding not only Richie inside there but another boy as well.   
“Richie?” Eddie said heartbroken  
“Eddie! It’s not what it looks like.” Richie said getting up, the other boy had sat up and was facing us as well, it was Troy, this Dick from their school  
“Troy? Troy? That was who you chose to cheat with?” Mike asked getting closer to Richie.  
“Yes, are ya gonna fight me now?”  
“Yes.” Mike threw a powerful punch at Richie knocking him to the ground, Mike brought his foot down onto Richie’s stomach, making him spit out blood.  
“If you ever hurt him again, you’re not gonna be so lucky as to come out alive.” Mike said turning to the door and walking out.  
“Mike, you didn’t have to stand up for me.”  
“I wanted to, Eddie I will never stop loving you and if anyone ever hurts you, they’ll regret it. Especially my brother.”  
“Mike I love you so much and I know you probably won’t but will you take me back?”  
“No Eddie, I can’t. I lied before, the true reason why I can't take you back is because I’m in love with someone else.”  
“You are?” Eddie said starting to cry  
“Yes.”  
“Well, maybe this will change your mind.” Eddie pulled Mike closer  
“Eddie…” Mike said in protest, but it was too late, Eddie was already kissing him, things escalated fast, very fast.   
“Mike I… Love you.” Eddie said in between heavy breaths  
“I love you too Edds…”  
“Take me back.”  
“Alright, but this needs to be secret.” Mike said, Eddie got off Mike and sat up in his bed.  
“You mean, I need to stay with Richie and with you?”  
“Yes. Are you ok with that?”  
“If it means being with you, then yes.”  
“I love you so damn much Edds.” Mike said and that day, Mike lost something that wasn't his happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

Will and Bill walked into the doors of starcourt mall with only one intention, to get drunk. Bill reached for Will’s hand and dragged him into a dimly lit store, Bill flashed a fake ID at the cashier and ordered them a six-pack. They walked back to Bill’s car and drove to the quarry. Bill tossed Will a beer and they both popped them open, although Will hesitated before taking the first sip.  
(A few hours… and beers later.)  
“Bill, I love you.”  
“Luv u to WillyWill”  
“BillyBill. We would have the worst couples name…”  
“Bwill, Wbill, BillWill…”  
“Wheelbarrow!”  
“Good job Will, I guess we’re wheelbarrow now.” Bill said sarcastically  
“I feel Drunk.”  
“Maybe because you just drank three beers Will.”  
“Yeah, probably.”  
“Ya”  
“You don’t stutter when you’re drunk.”  
“You don’t smart when your drunk.”  
“Neither do you Bill.”  
“I love you.”  
“I know.”  
“Say you love me.”  
“I already did Billy boy.”  
“Say it again.”  
“I love you.”  
Bill leaned over and kissed will, the sun was setting behind them casting a golden glow over everything. To Bill it felt like they were in a dream, but all Will could think about was Mike. Will though he was past this, he had Bill now, he was happy and in love, not still yearning for Mike.  
“Eddie, I had a reason you know.” Richie said “To cheat on you.”  
“And what reason was that, it better be a good one.”  
“I thought we were over, when you hung up the call I was hurt and just needed to hook up with the closest person to forget the pain.”  
“Still not a great reason Rich.”  
“I know, but it’s the only one I got. Would you rather hear the painful truth or a beautiful lie?”  
“That's deep Richie. But in the future a beautiful lie would be nice.”  
“To be honest, I saw that on Instagram and I’m not smart enough to come up with a good lie.”  
“I love you Rich.”  
“I know.” Richie said making Eddie laugh, Richie grabbed Eddie and kissed him hard “God I missed you Edds.”  
“It was a day that we weren't talking.”  
“I know.” but as Richie kissed Eddie all he could think about was how he wished it was Mike kissing him. Eddie was happy he had Mike and Richie, but it still didn't feel right to him. Why could he just not choose. One day it’s Richie who he wants and then the next it’s Mike. and when he was with Richie he missed Mike too much and when he was with Mike he missed Richie too much. He had no idea how to do this but he needed to pick someone and stick with them, not secret relationships, no breaks.


	16. Chapter 16

“Mike, I need to talk to you.”  
“Sure Edds, whats up?”  
“I can’t date both of you, it’s not right.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“This needs to end. I’m sorry, I really did love you.”  
“Did?”  
“Yes, I’m going to stay with Richie.”  
“You know he’s not good for you right?”  
“I know, but he keeps me happy.”  
“You keep me happy Edds.” Mike said, Eddie could tell how badly that he had broke him… again.  
“Mike, I have to go.”  
“Go then.”  
“Goodbye Mike.” Eddie said Kissing him on the forehead, Mike stood up.  
“Eddie, wait!” Eddie stopped and turned around “I’ll miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you to Mikie.” and when Eddie said that a single tear fell from his eye, he wiped it away fast and walked out the door. Mike sat alone in silence in his room, only broken by the chime of his phone.  
Bill: Ya wanna come over, Will and I are gonna play DnD, I heard you got a pretty dope campaign.  
Mike: Ok, see you guys in a few.

Mike typed up his message wiping tears away from his phone and face. He got in his car, and pulled out of the driveway. He pulled up to Bill’s house and walked up to the front door, he knocked on the cold wooden door.   
“Mike!”  
“Hey Bill.”  
“Uuu..um this is mm...my brother Georgie.” Bill said motioning to the small boy next to him.  
“Oh yeah, I think Holly used to be friends with him.”  
“She still is.” Georgie said smiling.  
“Well next time, I’ll be sure to bring her with, sorry.” Mike said kneeling down  
“Georgie www...why don’t yyy...you go to your room.”  
“Ok billy.”  
“Will is sss...Setting up in the bbb...basement.”  
“Ok” Mike said following bill down there.  
“Hey Mike.” Said Will, he had gotten a haircut, and let's just say Mike forgot all about Eddie at the sight of him.  
“Your hair…”  
“Yeah, that bowl cut wasn't doing me any favors.”  
“Ccc...clearly.” Bill said  
“I thought it was fine.” Said Mike which made Will blush slightly, Mike got his campaign and they started to play. Hours passed before they stopped, and it was true, Mike was known for having the best campaigns.  
“I’m gonna ggg...go get some ppp….pizza, I’ll be back in a fff...few.” Bill said walking out to his car, after he left, Mike and Will went back to his basement and sat on the couch they found there. Will couldn't stop staring at Mike, why did he still feel this way about Mike? Mike looked at will once more, Will was so cute. All Mike wanted to do was tell him that, but he couldn't do what Richie did, he just couldn't.  
“Mike…”  
“Ya?”  
“I need to tell you something.”  
“What is it?” Mike asked, Will knew if he told Mike how he felt his whole relationship with Bill would be over, Bill would never want to see will again.  
“I like you…”  
“You do?”  
“Yes, and I have for a while now.”  
“Will, I have too.”  
“You have?”  
“Yes will.” Mike said grabbing his hand “But what about Bill?”  
“I gotta tell him.”  
“Oh. But you still love him.”  
“I do.” Will said  
“I’M back!” Bill said  
“Hey listen Bill, I should go after we eat.”  
“Ooo...ok Mike.” Bill said unboxing the pizza, they ate in silence and then they said their goodbyes to Mike. as Mike walked out the door, Will turned to Bill, tears in his eyes.  
“Will, are you aaa...alright?”  
“No, Bill, we need to talk.” Bill said nothing, he just stared at will, worried and confused “I’m in love with someone else.” again, Bill just stared at will, unable to say anything.  
“I love you Will, bbb...but you need to ggg...go.” Bill said tears falling from his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Will walked home crying, he had just lost Bill, he had loved bill so much. And it didn’t bother will so much because it hurt him, it bothered will because he had hurt Bill. Will wiped his tears and kept looking up.  
“Will?” It was his dad  
“What dad?”  
“Let me give you a ride. Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine.” Will said opening the passenger side door  
“I was just on my way to pick up your sister.”  
“Ok.” Will said blankly  
“You know you can tell me whats wrong.”  
“Bill and I broke up.”  
“Oh.” apparently this was the one thing that will could not tell the police chief, Jim Hopper.  
“I told him I loved someone else.”  
“Oh.” Replied will’s father once more  
“I loved Bill you know.”  
“Then why’d you break it off son?”  
“I told you, because I love someone else too.”  
“Did you love Bill more?”  
“Yes.”  
“Than you’re stupid.”  
“Hey!”  
“I’m just being honest.”  
“Bill cried when I told him.”  
“Well, he loved you too. Damn kid, you really fucked up didn't ya.”  
“Yes, but I also love Mike.”  
“Does Mike love you?”  
“He ‘likes’ me.”  
“Boy. You’re stupid.”  
“I know, you said multiple times.”  
“Kid, you either need to fix things with this Bill soon, or it’s all gone.”  
“I know.”  
“And…”  
“It's all gone.”  
“You’re done with him?”  
“Yes.”  
Hopper pulled up in front of the studio, Eleven was working to become a singer and get into Juilliard. Eleven walked out of the building smiling.  
“Hey dad!”  
“Hey, you guys want Pizza?”  
“Sure!” El said  
“Ok, that's fine.” replied will  
“What's up with you?” El said kicking the chair where Will sat.  
“Nothing, back off.” Will said as hopper drove away from the studio. The drove home was long and Will was starting to regret getting the ride from his step-dad. When they got home, Will ran straight to his room, slammed the door, laid down on his bed and screamed into the pillow. He put on the Mixtape his brother made him, ‘should I stay or should I go’ came on and will screamed more into his pillow, this was their song. The song they had their first kiss too, Will would never forget that, and neither would Bill.


	18. Chapter 18

Bill layed on the floor of his room, still missing will. Bill loved Will so much, they had only been together for a few months, but Will was special to Bill. Will was his first love, Bill was never the one to get what he wanted, not ever. Will had fallen for someone else, what was Bill not doing right? What could he do to ever get him back? Could he ever get him back? Why did he react the way he did when will told him? ‘I love you Will, but you need to go.’ Why did he have to be so mean, why did he say that? Bill curled up into a ball on the floor and cried, he missed will, even thought Will loved someone he could still love Bill right?

Bill: I’m sorry.  
Will: me too  
Bill: I love you will  
Will deleted the chat at 4:57pm Tap to undo

A single tear fell from bill’s eye as he walked to his car, he drove all alone to the one place that could put him out of his misery, The Quarry. He walked to the highest point of the cliff, he sat down on the edge, the water was so calm. He took out his phone, went to instagram and posted a picture of only two words: I’m sorry. He tagged Will and his whole family, posted the picture, stood up and jumped soaring to the water below.

Will was sitting at the table doing homework, Joyce was cleaning, Eleven and Hopper were watching something on tv and everything was normal, for them. Hopper’s phone rang loudly, he picked it up and he immediately ran out the door to his car.  
“There’s been a suicide, I gotta go!” He shouted from the car, Will’s phone beeped, Bill.Denbrough had tagged him in a photo, he opened it up and it was a graphic photo with only two words on it: I’m Sorry. And at that moment Will knew that it was Bill who had jumped to his death at the quarry, the one who was being dragged out by his father right now. Will yelled and started to cry, he threw his phone across the room and punched the table. His mom ran over and grabbed him, pulling him over to the couch and trapping him in a tight embrace.  
“Honey, what’s wrong?”  
“I killed Bill.” Will said in between sobs  
“What?”  
“I broke up with him and he killed himself.” joyce seemed to process this for a moment  
“It’s not your fault, there are a lot of thing going wrong in Bill’s life and there always have been.”  
“Yeah, but I pushed him over the edge.”  
“Maybe you did but it wasn't all you.” Wil walked to his room, leaving his family alone in the living room, he slammed the door and screamed once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Hopper pulled Bill’s motionless body out of the freezing water, he performed cpr immediately but they all knew it was already too late. That day it rained, the first cold rain in summer, they took his body in a black body bag into the red truck that took him away. His wet hair clung to his forehead, his lips and ears were blue. He was a cold as a block of ice and his face was forever frozen in sadness. The news came out that morning, Bill’s parents had been abusive and pushed him to the point where he felt like he could not live any longer. But will knew that this was not the whole story, will knew that the last words bill had ever spoken were in fact words of hurt and anger, said to will. His funeral was that day, it had been a week since he had passed and the wounded in all of their hearts were still fresh. Will showed up to the funeral that day alone, he had no one's shoulder to cry on, nobody to comfort him, to tell him it was all going to be ok. The grass was wet from the rain that still kept on coming. He stood alone near the casket, he was crying and he couldn't stop, he just couldn't Bill was gone.   
“Will?” His voice was warm and smooth, it could only be Mike by the way he touched will’s shoulder  
“Mike.” Will said nuzzling into his shoulder, Mike stood a few feet above will which he loved  
“Will, are you alright?”  
“No, it’s all my fault, I killed him.”  
“It’s not will, there was a lot of stuff going on at home that we didn’t know about.”  
“No, I know, but I pushed him over the end, I broke up with him.” Will told mike all about it, and how his last words were ‘I love you will, but you need to leave’ and how he died thinking that Will didn't love him. By the time the funeral was over, Will had cried so much that he had no tears left. Mike drove will back to his house, once they were there they sat down on the couch in silence and just sat there in each other's arms.  
“Mike, I love you.”  
“I love you too. You need to know that it was not your fault thought, this is not on you.”  
“I know, it’s just so hard.”  
“And it’s going to be a while, but I’ll be there for you all the way.” Mike said kissing will on the forehead and moving down to his lips, for will, just feeling Mike’s body heat made Will feel alright.


	20. Chapter 20

Cars passed Mike on the highway, rain poured down, the sound of it pinging of the car’s roof filled the car’s cabin. The rain just kept on coming, reminding all of them what or more so whom what they had lost. Mike was driving to their friend’s house, someone they had not seen in a very long time, Ben.  
“Ben?” Mike called out through the door of his house  
“Mike?” he called back “What’s wrong?”  
“Bills dead.” Mike said looking down at his shoes  
“What?... How?”  
“Suicide. A week ago, sorry I didn’t tell you until now.”  
“No…. It’s fine, but do you know why?”  
“The news feeds know some version of the truth. I know some version of the truth, so if you put those together you can put together a pretty good picture of what happened.”  
“Oh, yeah I’ll check those out later, but what happened?”  
“So bill found someone he really liked, Will Byers, they fell in love for a while and then will started having second thoughts.”  
“Mhm, yah.”  
“And then…”  
“Ya, right…”  
“Can you stop active listening please?”  
“Oh, ya sorry, right. Go on.”  
“And then, will told bill what was going on, Bill didn’t take it well. That was the thing that pushed him over the edge, nobody can be that perfect without something going on behind the curtains. Days later it was revealed that his parents were abusive and that was the real reason why he died.”  
“So let me guess, Will thinks it’s his fault, right?”  
“Yeah, he does.”  
“Well it sort of is…”  
“I know, but he doesn't need to hear that from us.”  
“What was the reason Will broke up with bill?”  
“He was in love with me.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Ya, it's kind of my fault too.”  
“It’s not your fault if will likes you.”  
“Ya, but I told him to tell bill.”  
“Ohhhhh, thats it I guess.”  
“Yes.” Mike pulled out his phone and pulled up Bill’s last post and showed who was tagged:  
Will_Byers12  
Zach.Denbrough22  
SharonDenbrough  
Georgie.Is.Cool3000  
And lastly on the list was: Mike.Wheeler.  
“Dude, did he post this?”  
“Ya, apparently referenced with the t.o.d. records seconds before he jumped.”  
“Man, I’m sorry.”  
“No, you were closer to him than I ever was.”  
“I guess. Hey, how about I go back to Hawkins with you, my aunt and uncle have a place down there. I could stay with them.”  
“Sounds good, I’m sure all the losers will be glad to see you.”


	21. Chapter 21

PART THREE  
It's hard to let go


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not related at all to the rest of the story, just some Valentine's day fluff with my favorite ships that never get back together :( : Meddie and Wheelbarrow(Will+Bill, my friend made this ship name whaile she was high so plz don't judge ;) )

( AU CHAPTER!!!! Not related to the story at all, just wanted to do some happy valentine's day fluff.... and I miss Bill. P.S. Only Meddie and Wheelbarrow will be included in this chapter. Enjoy.)  
The sun shone through Bill's blinds as he reached for his boyfriend, but he wasn't there.  
"Bill?" Will called out  
"I'm downstairs!" he called back  
"Ok." Will said putting on his cloths, he walked down the stairs and discovered Bill holding a silver mixing bowl "what are you doing?"  
"Making breakfast, Iii...I just need to put this in the oven." And Bill did, opening the oven and placing the mix inside. Will leaned forward and kissed Bill on the cheek  
"There's more where that came from." Will said taking Bill's hand and dragging him over to the sofa  
"Will, I love you so damn much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Wow, no stutter." Will said kissing bill again  
"Ooo...Oh, Yeah."  
"You are really getting better."  
"Nnn...not really, just around you."  
"I love you billy boy."  
"Love you too Willy will."  
"We have really got to stop, we are so cheesy."  
"What's wrong with cheesy?"  
"Nothing Bill, nothing at all."  
"I ccc...could stay here forever."  
"Me T..." Will started, only to be disrupted by the fire alarm  
"Sss....shit, I burnt them."  
"Bill, honestly it's fine." Will said turning to bill and rubbing his arm, on the other hand the other couple was having quite a similar morning, sans the pancakes. Mike was lying on the couch in Eddie's house, holding him tightly was Eddie, sleeping in the gray pajamas mike loved so much.  
"Good morning Edds."  
"Hi Mikey"  
"I hate you eddie."  
"I loveee youuu."  
"I know."  
"You wanna get breakfast at pop's?"  
"Can we just stay here forever?"  
"Mike, I'm hungry... and pops gives free breakfast to couples on V day."  
"What! Ok then, where are my pants?"  
"In the kitchen."  
"Oh, ok I'll grab those and we can be out in three minutes."  
"I knew that would get you going." Eddie said pulling on his own pants, they walked out the door and instead of driving, they walked, holding hands. While thay were walking to the infomous Pop's diner, Bill and Will were headed to the skating rink in star court mall.  
"Don't you think its a bit late for Ice scaring?"  
"Nnn....No, it's perfect, they aaa.....always play cheesy love songs and nobody ggg....gives a shit about gays here."  
"Oh, yeah... now I see why you like it here." Will said sarcastically "This explains everything!"  
"Hey, give me a break." They suited up and got out on the Ice, Will fell a few times getting started but then one he got the hang of it and he was able to stand, he kissed bill right in the middle of the rink, right in front of everyone. he could tell Bill was blushing, but he could also tell Bill loved it, but what bill loved most of all was Will.

 

(Thank you for putting up with all my cheesy writing and ships nobody but me and my friend Tori [Who helped me write a lot of this and was begging for credit and annoying my ass of] likes. I hope all of you had/have and amazing Valentine's day[I know I sure didn't] and thank you.)  
also: RIP BILL, YOU WILL FOREVER BE REMEMBERED AND LOVED(BY ME MOST OF ALL)


	23. Chapter 23

“Wow, this shithole has not changed one bit.” Ben said laughing a bit  
“Ya wouldn’t call it a shithole if you lived here.” Mike said walking toward Ben “You would call it a hellhole instead.”  
“Sounds about right.”  
“Anyway, benny’s is just about a mile left of here, it's great for burgers. Melville’s is about a mile south and the hawk is just a bit east.”  
“Great, thanks. When can I see the rest of them.”  
“You mean the losers?” Mike asked “I can ask if they want to get dinner next week.”  
“Oh, ok… you know if Beverly Marsh is still around here?”  
“Yes, but she’s dating Eleven, not as straight as any of us thought Hugh.”  
“Oh, yeah.” Ben said laughing fakely  
“Look, Ben, I’m sorry. I know you really liked her but there’s no way she’s ever leaving eleven and she probably won't date guys again after Bill.” They both flinched when mike said his name, it was hard to move on and most of them probably wouldn’t, ever.  
“No, Mike look. It’s fine, even if she did like me awhile ago, She won't now, I’ve changed a bunch.”  
“And so has she.”  
“Yeah, I know but there’s no way.”  
“I agree, sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine.”  
Mike patted Ben on the back, slightly scarring him, he walked back to the door of his house and waved to Mike who was already driving away. Ben opened the door and was drowned by the smell of cooking eggos.  
“Hey auntie.”  
“Ben!” Cried a plump smiling woman in her 50’s “It’s been too long my dear boy.”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“Look at you! You’re so thin!”  
“Uhuh, it was pretty hard so…”  
“Do you want some eggos?”  
“Um, no thanks. Where’s Unkle Mark?”  
“Oh, he passed away a while back, did you not hear?” She said clearly not to disappointed by this.  
“Oh, he did?”  
“Anyway, I was hoping to stay here for a while, my friends are kind of falling apart since Bill died and I thought I should stay and help them.” Ben said  
“How fucking noble of you.” Said Jim, Ben’s cousin  
“Jim! Language!” Shouted his aunt  
“Jim, I thought you died.”  
“Well you thought wrong didn't ya? I’m right here aren’t I?”  
“Never said you weren’t, can't say I didn’t wish so though.”  
“Ah Ben, I missed ya.” Jim said sarcastically  
“Auntie, why is he here again?”  
“Because I am.” Said Jim  
“No, actually, because he doesn’t have enough money for his own place.” Said Ben’s aunt  
“Ma, come one are you kidding me?” Jim said pushing past her and walking to his room, but before he could get far, his mother grabbed him by the ear and said “You do not speak to your mother that way Jim.” She winked at Ben and let Jim’s ear go. “So, you can stay in the guest room, it’s upstairs.” She said walking him to it. Meanwhile Mike and Will were sitting on Mike’s lawn in the front of his house, just sitting there, not talking just sitting there. Mike kissed Will’s forehead and stroked his hair.  
“Will, are you ok?”  
“I will be.”  
“You know Will, we have been through shit and the world has given up plenty of reasons not to be together, but we still are… why are we?”  
“Because, Mike, we deserve this, we deserve each other.” Will said rubbing Mike’s hand  
“Will, I love you.”  
“I love you too Mike.” And it was true, they really did deserve each other. Richie and Eddie were lying on Eddie’s bed, holding each other in their arms.  
“I love you Richie and I’m sorry for how long it took for me to realize that and act on it, I’m sorry for how many obsticles there were and for how long it took me to get over Mike. But we’re here now and I want to stay here forever if you’ll let me.”  
“Of course Edds, I love you too


End file.
